The Lunatic Fringe Is My Guardian Angel (Dean Ambrose Fan Fiction)
by SethRollinsGirl85
Summary: WWE Diva Cecilia Lopez aka Melanie Rollins is the sister of Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins. On the day of Raw, she runs into "crazy and unstable" Dean Ambrose and never knew that they would run into each other later and have a making out encounter that same night. She's dating The Showoff Dolph Ziggler, but manages to accept Dean as the rightful person.
1. Encountering Bad Luck & Dean Ambrose

"My name is Cecilia Lopez, the sister of Colby Lopez a.k.a Seth Rollins, and I live in Las Vegas and I work with WWE along with my brother as Melanie Rollins. Tonight was my debut on Monday Night Raw against Nikki Bella. I was brought up from NXT last month after being there for a year. I got my ring attire on which was jean shorts with a t-shirt logo similar to my brother's. I was walking to catering, but I bumped into the The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose by mistake, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I'm very clumsy." he says to me "That's okay. You a newbie?" "Yeah, my brother is your former tag team partner." Why did I say that? I know he has problems with Seth after The Shield broke up months ago. I walked away without saying anything, and I went to the gorilla to get ready for my match.

My entrance music played, and the announcer says "Her opponent, from Davenport, Iowa weighing 185 pounds. Melanie Rollins!" I got a few cheers from the crowd and high-fived some fans. I got in the ring for the match to begin. I started kicking her in the stomach and put her into my death lock submission move, but she countered and pushed me into the turnbuckle. She tried doing the "Rack Attack" move, but I managed to get out of it, go to the rope and did a curb stomp on her head. I grabbed her leg for the cover "1! 2! 3!" My music played and Lillian announced "Here is your winner, Melanie Rollins!" I get a lot of cheers from the crowd, and Stephanie comes out and says "Melanie. Your're the best one in the Divas division by far, and I'm giving you a shot at the divas title against AJ Lee at Summerslam." I tell her "I accept the challenge. That championship will be mine!"

After the match, I went to the nearest TV monitor to watch Dean's match against Bray Wyatt. I started developing for the guy, but I was dating Nick aka The Showoff Dolph Ziggler. But I'm starting to like that crazy Lunatic Fringe, what can I say? After his match ended, I went to the dressing room and changed into some jeans and his "Unstable Dean Ambrose" t-shirt and grabbed my stuff to go back to the hotel. As I was walking out of the arena, I bump into him once again. "Sorry Jon. I didn't see you there." he asks "Can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure, what do ya need?" I put my arms around his neck and started full-blown making out with him. It seemed that he loved it, because he went along with what I was doing. "We're keeping this between us" he says to me. I nodded my head in agreement and made my way to Nick. Did I do the right thing to kiss Dean/Jon?

*Later that Night*

It was 11:30 at night, and Nick still hasn't come back from hanging out with his 'buddies'. I decided to take a shower, and got into my sweater and pajama pants that Jon got me as a gift. I decide to call and text him but no answer, is he actually cheating on me? 2 hours later he finally comes back to the room, but reeks of alcohol. "Hey babe, did you change anything on your face?!" Sounded like he was drunk out of his goddamn mind. "Stay away from me Nick, you're very drunk. I'm going out and don't bother to wait up for me alright?" I grabbed my stuff and walked over to the one person I needed the most, Jon. Compared to Nick, he isn't rude to me, is very kind when I'm around, and will get out of his way to get what I really want.

I went and found Jon's room, and hope that he let's me stay with him for the night. I knocked on his door, and he opens it for me to see him with no shirt on. Definitely a fangirling moment to dream about! I ask him "Can I stay here for tonight? My boyfriend isn't acting himself tonight. He's drunk like crazy." "Sure that's fine. It's great seeing you again though. That kiss we had means something to me ya know." He says. "No it doesn't Jon, we're just friends and co-workers, that's all. I'm gonna go to bed, good night now." My inner voice is saying "I really like this guy. Why won't I admit it already?" It's right, why won't my inner feelings shower him already? It's killing me on the inside and out.

*The Next Morning*

I wake up with a really massive headache and someone next to me. I see their dirty blonde hair and "Unstable" shirt. Oh my God, please don't tell me that I slept with Dean. I have blurry visions of drinking tequila shots and making out with him in his hotel room. That's not me to sleep with guys I'm friends with, and especially friends that I work with!"I hear him groaning and puts his arms around my waist. "What the Hell happened last night Dean? Tell me!" I shout "I honestly don't remember, I was completely drunk. Look at my phone!" He yells. I grab his phone and watch the video of me and him drinking shots and making out. Oh no, Colby is going to find out about this somehow.

*At the arena*

At 11:00 I get there to get some practice, and my brother knows I need to be really good. I got in the ring, but realized that I'm the only one here. Colby comes in and asks, "Need help practicing Ceci?" "Yeah, I'd appreciate that big bro." We started to get the basics down, and threw him into the turnbuckle and managed to throw him across the ring. After two hours, I got myself ready in my gear. I looked at the match list, and I'm fighting against Summer Rae and Layla and my partner is Paige. Why put me in a match with a girl whom I hate so much?

*30 Minutes Before SmackDown*

I was stretching out my legs for my match, when Dean comes up to me. He tells me "Hey there beautiful." "Buzz off crazy head. Just because we had a fling, doesn't mean I love or like you" Colby comes to me and tells him, "Leave her alone Ambrose, I wouldn't deal with her if I was you." I get dirty looks from Summer, maybe because Jon may have slept with her or something, and I don't want to know. I get pulled into a closet with him, and wanted to know why he did that. "What the hell do you want Ambrose? I thought my brother told you to back off from me." I say annoyingly. "Ever since we had that moment, I've been thinking about you. Give me a chance please?" He says to me. "I told you once, I don-" I get cut off by his soft and comfortable lips. I managed to keep this awkward but cute moment with Dean. I tell him "Let's keep this between us two, my brother cannot know about this." As he was about to say something, my brother catches us in the act. Uh oh, what now?


	2. Getting Caught & A Broken Heart

I was in the middle of making out with Dean, and I get caught by my snoopy and irritating brother. "And what do we have here? I thought you hated him." he says creepily. "It's not what you think! It wasn't that intimate!" Colby moves out of the way, and to see Nick all angry and confused towards me. he says to me "I knew you would do this to me! We're done!" he starts beating on Dean all crazy. "NICK! Get off of him! It's not worth it!" I pull him off Jon and just walks away furiously. Things have gone from good to bad, thanks to Nick breaking up with me and for him beating up Dean for being with me. I ran off to the gorilla to get ready for my match against Summer, and remembered that this moment never happened in the first place.

My entrance music started playing,and I started walking to the ring as the announcer said "Her opponent. From Davenport,Iowa weighing 185 pounds, Melanie Rollins!" The bell rang and I started to beat on Summer like nothing, but she managed to get a hold of my leg and started to hit me in the stomach violently 4 times. The ref tells her to let go, but she wouldn't budge, so I grab her by the hair. After four seconds, she got a hold of my right leg and put me in her submission move, and I ended up tapping out. The bell rings and Eden announces em"Your winner by submission, Summer Rae!" I was angry and furious that i lost my second match to the ugliest chick in the Divas division today. I hear Jon's music play, and he runs to the ring to help me up. After helping me out, he gets closer and kisses me unexpectedly. The commentator JBL says "I guess The Lunatic Fringe has his eyes on Mr Money In The Bank's sister. How will he react to this?" I thought that this was a great moment, between the two of us.

*After Smackdown*

After what happened today, Nick breaking up with me, and Jon kissing me on TV, I just wanted to be alone for the night.. I was getting my duffel bag, and manages to stop me in my tracks. "Get out of my way Ambrose, I'm not in the mood right now." "Hear me out. The reason I did that, is because Steph gave us a story-line to work with." he says to me. Now I know why that happened, and the real truth behind the make out. "You better not be lying to me Dean or I'll hurt you, badly.' I say very angrily. He tells me "I'm not lying, here's the script that she gave me during your match." He wasn't lying about, it was the absolute truth. He gets really close to my face, and starts to kiss me softly on the lips, and I couldn't resist that! He starts to get my shirt off and pins me to the wall, and I try to get his shirt off to reveal his hot body. This moment was the best one of my life by far, and I really wanted a relationship with him, for real.

*At The Hotel*

The moment that Jon and I had at the arena after the taping was amazing, but someone sent me a video of it. Who in the hell would do this and be a sicko to be watching us? It has to be someone within the company and has a grudge between us both. I texted him "Someone is watching us. Where are u?" he replys "I'm in my room. I'm coming over to you, so we can b safe 2gether :) - Dean" I'm happy to finally have someone in my life who actually cares for me, my well-being, and protects me from anybody who tries to hurt me. I hear someone knock on the door, and he came in with some Chinese food. "Hey babe, I got us some take-out." he says. "Thanks. I hope the video of us blows over soon It's giving us bad publicity already."/p

*Later That Night*

"Oh my God! She just turned her head!" Jon screamed while watching "The Exorcist" with me, and I made a dumb choice choosing the movie. I managed to turn it off so he can feel a lot better. "Why do you hate my brother besides stabbing you in the back in The Shield?" I ask. "I don't like your brother because he's nosy and a total scumbag." he says. That's true for a reason, he ruined an important time in my life, getting into the University of Miami for my wrestling scholarship.

*Flashback*

I was coming home from class, and checked in the mailbox to see if my acceptance of U of M has come yet. I see a big envelope, and I knew that it was my letter from them. This was a sign that I might've gotten accepted to my dream university. I ran to my room, opened the letter, and see "Dear Ms Lopez, thanks for your essay and recommendations. But I'm sorry to inform you that you've not been accepted to the University of Miami. Enjoy you life in college. Sincerely Matt Carter, Office of Admissions." This is the worst time in my life, and my brother is behind my horrible rejection letter.

*End Of Flashback*

Jon tells me "That sucks babe. Why did he do this to you at that important time?" "He did that so we can stay in the same town and college. It really sucked Jon, really." He knew exactly what I went through after that crazy and horrible day. There are things that annoy me a whole lot, and that's my older brother Colby and my ex-boyfriend Nick. I'm not going to let these stupid and petty things get in my way. I'm only concentrating on my wrestling career, and my relationship with Dean.


	3. Girlfriend!(Getting Back Together)

The next morning I woke up to Dean not next to me. Where he and what was was he doing? He texted me saying "I'm getting us some food for us. We have a live event in Chicago." I reply "Ok, see u in a bit. Love u" "Love u too ;) 3 - J" I knew I could trust him, he's not the type of guy people portray on TV and in real life. I get in the shower, and I hear him come in and scream out "I'm back! Where are ya?" I reply back "In the shower, I'll be right out!" I get in my traveling clothes with my "Unstable" sweatshirt. "You look cute in that. Makes you a female version of me." he says to me. That was a good point, I was wearing the same thing he does on Raw and Smackdown. "Let's get going to the next town, we have a long time ahead of us." We got our stuff, checked out, and drove out an hour to Chicago. I really think that our relationship is getting better. What now?

We get to our hotel, and I felt like someone or something was watching me and Jon. There were two possible people doing this, my ex-boyfriend Nick or Summer Rae, and I need to tell them to leave us alone. While I was getting ready, Jon went to get some things for us, and he hasn't been back for almost an hour. I text him "Where are you?- C" he replies with "I'm at the store don't worry :) - J" "Ok. See u in a bit" I have a bad feeling that he's lying to me, so he can cover up his cheating ways. 1 hour later, he comes back smelling like perfume and looks out of order. "Where in the hell were you Dean? I want the truth! NOW!" I scream out. "I was with my other girlfriend Renee. Oh God, I just left in a hurry and got a ride from Nattie.

*At Live Event*

I got to the arena to get prepared, and ran into that cheating dog Dean. He tells me "Let me explain everything Melanie. Please?" I tell him "No freaking way, I've seen everything I needed to know. If you excuse me, I got a match to prepare for." I walked away from him and went to talk to Paige. "What's up Melanie? You alright?" she asks. I tell her "No, I found out that that Dean has a girlfriend and cheated on me." I cried in her arms and spazzed out for no reason.

*In Nattie & Paige's Room*

I was on my computer Skyping with with my mom, and I get a reuqest from Jon. In my mind I was thinking "I want to answer it, but then I don't because of him cheating." I clicked "Decline" for my own good. "Hey Nattie, can I ask you a question?" I ask "Sure go ahead Cecilia" she says. "How would you feel if someone you loved you cheats on you with another girl?" She tells me "I would be really furious, pissed off, and would ignore him the rest of the time seeing him at work." I really agree with her on this because he screwed me over, and I'm ignoring him from now on. I thought Dean Ambrose was the one for me.

*At 3 AM*

I hear my phone going off, and see that it's him. Why in the hell is he calling me at this hour?! I bothered to answer him. "What do you want Ambrose, just leave me alone!" He tells me "Hear me out Cecilia. Open the door and let me explain for once. " I open the door and go in the hallway to speak with him."Go ahead and-" I get cut off from his lips connecting with mine. I couldn't resist the feeling, and just continued on for a long time. I knew he would come back to me. I guess he does have a heart for a change

Sorry that the chapter is very short, I'll make it up to you guys for the next one!


	4. The Big Secret

The next day felt great because I was with the person I loved most, Jon. The moment last night was unexpected, weird, but great at the same time. Summerslam was 3 days from now, and I had to go to the gym to train for my match against AJ. I got to the gym, and see Joe and Colby there to work out for this Sunday's pay-per-view. "Hey there beautiful" I hear from behind and felt someone grab around my waist, I turn to see Jon doing that to me, and it was a bittersweet moment to love. "Let me work out here babe, you know I have a championship match this weekend." I say. He tells me "Okay, good luck. I'm going with the guys to work out." "Okay, have a good workout with them then" I say back. I saw him get on the treadmill while I lifted some weights. There's more to it than love and revenge, the two things I really love a lot.

After the gym,I went out to eat at Chipotle with Dean so we can have time to ourselves. "This food is really good here." He says. I tell him "You like anything, and I literally mean ANYTHING Dean, no joke." As I was leaving, I run into his best friend Joe. I wonder what he wanted with me in the first place. He asks me "Hey Melanie, can I talk to you for a sec?" I say "Sure" he pulls me into the hallway. "I want to say that I like you, but Jon can't know about this." "What do you mea-" I get cut off from him making out with me. It felt so wrong, but it felt so right. I know I made a big mistake, but secrets are meant to stay hidden.

After what happened at the restauraunt between Joe and I, I can't tell Jon anything or it'll ruin my relaionship with them and ruin their friendship as well. Back at the hotel, I get a text from Joe saying "_**How are you?"**_I text him back "_**Good. Let's get something 2 drink l8tr"**_Why did I have to do this, especially behind Jon's back? This felt bad, it felt like cheating on Nick with my current boyfriend I'm with now. He asks me "Where you going babe?" "I'm going out with the girls. We're going to the bar to celebrate my birthday." I say back. Why did I forget to tell him about this? An hour later, he picks me up and takes me to the nearest bar in town. We went inside and see other Superstars and Divas to celebrate my 25th birthday with me, and also see my brother. Oh no, who in the hell invited him to come? What the heck now?

I see my brother with his girlfriend, and comes over to me with a weird look on his face. He asks me "Why are you with him, I thought you were going to be with Jon for your birthday?" "I wanted to hang out with your best friend. Is that wrong?" I respond. He shrugs his shoulders and walks away. Colby is probably thinking that it's wrong to be with someone else, other than your special someone/other. The night was going on well, and I ended up having 5 or 6 tequila shots, and not remembering anything after that. The last thing I remember is Joe starting to make out with me. What the hell was I thinking about kissing that guy? My heart was with Jon (Dean) but then it was with Joe (Roman). Who do I choose to be with? It's going to be a hard process.

***The Next Day***

I woke up with a massive headache with a hangover, and no freaking clue where I was. I looked beside me and saw a "**One Versus All" **shirt on the floor, and realized that I slept with Joe. What the heck was I thinking of doing this with him? I quietly got out of bed, got my clothes and purse, and left out without making any noise. I get a text from Jon last night saying _**"Where are u? I'm worried about u babe - D"**_How will I explain this to him?

***Back At Our Room***

I got back to the room, and see Jon sitting on the bed with his arms crossed and mad with anger. "Where were you? Don't lie to me and I want the truth." He asks. I tell him "To tell ya the truth, I was with Joe and the others at the bar, had a few shots, and ended up in his hotel room. I might be pregnant with his child." Oh crap, I wasn't supposed to tell him that, I was going to wait for the right time. He asks me "What did you say?" "I might be pregnant. I'm really sorry babe, I didn't know this would happen. Seriously" He pushed me out of his way,and slammed the door in my face. How do I explain this?

***Later That Day***

**Dean's POV**

After what happened between me and Cecilia earlier today, I bought a pregnancy test to see if it's true or not. I got back to the hotel, to see her crying her eyes out. I tell her "Take this. It'll prove if you're knocked up or not." She agreed and closed the bathroom door to take it. I hope that this comes out negative, because I don't want this to ruin us. She comes out of the bathroom crying tears of joy, and tells me "It's negative! I'm not pregnant babe!" Thank God, that was a miracle I didn't see. This made me happy and excited, but really angry at Roman for trying to do this to her.


	5. Testing Friendships & A Champion Emerges

After finding out that I'm not pregnant, Jon had forgiven me, but he did not forgive Roman. I was preparing for a live event in Madison, I get three missed calls and texts from him thinking "What the hell does he want with me?" I tell Dean "Look how many times he's texted me already. Do something about it babe, seriously." "Okay, okay I'll talk to him at the venue before our match. He'll understand, trust me." He says. I can trust Dean on this because he can get Roman to let this all go, and just move on with our lives. I get that he likes me, but I'm already with someone that I love, and not a complete idiot of a loser like him. I get a call from him once again, and I answered for the hell of it. "I keep telling you to leave me alone. It's your fault because of my pregnancy scare. Dean will talk to you later." I hung up on him, and just finished getting ready. Did I do the right thing for once?

At the venue, I get prepared for my match against Natalya. Only one more day until the pay-per-view, and I was nervous because this was a first-time championship opportunity, and the good thing is that Dean gets to be at ringside supporting me. An hour later, my match was going to begin. My music plays and the announcer says "Approaching the ring being accompanied by Dean Ambrose. From Davenport, Iowa weighing 185 pounds. Melanie Rollins!" I see people with "Melanie is the next Divas Champion!" I quickly got in the ring for the bell to sound and the match to begin. I started to beat on her stomach five times, but my leg gets dragged for her to do the Sharpshooter. I countered and did a chokeslam on her. I did my leg beater finisher move to pin her. The bell rings and the announcer says "Here is your winner, Melanie Rollins!" I slid out and grabbed Dean's hand. This is how I'm going to get AJ to lose and for me to win the title.

*After The Event*

I got my things to leave, but to be stopped by Roman. I thought I told him to leave me alone, and to understand that there's nothing between us. "What the hell do you want? I thought Dean and I made ourselves clear, leave me the hell alone, you've caused enough damage in my life and to my relationship with him." He tells me "Ok you're right Melanie, I should leave you and Dean alone. I made a mistake doing that.." He walks away sighing in disbelief. I got my sweater and caught up with Jon. I told him "You did great tonight babe. That match was too good." He tells me "You too, you're definitely going to win that Divas title. You actually deserve it." Dean was right, I really and acually deserve that title, AJ's time is up with that thing she calls her "baby". When we got to the car, the tires were slashed. Who in the hell was doing this to me? There was only one person who would do this, Roman.

A half hour later, Dean and I took a cab to our hotel, after all the drama with our car tires getting slashed by his friend, and he trusted him like crazy. I get a call from my mom, and I know I had to answer this. "Hey Cecilia. Just wanted to let you know that your dad and I are going to be a Summerslam." I tell her "That's good. At least you're supporting me." "No, we're going there to support your brother Colby." I just hung up on her in rage. This is so typical of her, always making my brother the favorite, just because he's smart and more famous than me. Is everything in my life becoming the opposite of what I want? We get our things, and get on a plane to LA for tomorrow's event. Tomorrow better worth it, or my brother will have ruined it for nothing. It doesn't matter, I have my Dean to support me.

*At our Hotel*

It's 12 AM, I haven't slept for a long time, and I was freaking out over my match today. I was going to sleep, and I get a call from Colby. Oh lord. "What do you want? I'm trying to get some sleep here!" I shout. He tells me "Come get your crazy boyfriend, he's kinda hurt after getting in a fight with Roman." I just got got my shoes on, and went to his hotel room to get Dean. After getting him, I got my first-aid kit to clean up his cuts. "Ow! That hurts!" He screams out "Geez, Roman beat you up good." I say. "Yeah. I told him to back off, and he just lost it completely." Yep, that guy has definitely lost his mind because of me.

*At Summerslam*

Tonight was the night. The night I win my first Divas title. I was getting my ring gear on, and all of a sudden AJ skips around me. "Go away, I need to concentrate on getting that Divas title from you." I say. She tells me "Good luck with that Melanie. No one ever beats me, and you won't be the first." She skips out of the room. Why was she trying to throw me off my game? It won't work. It's time for the match.

*Match Time*

I was in the ring with AJ, and the announcer says "This match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the Divas Championship! First, the challenger accompanied by Dean Ambrose, From Davenport, Iowa weighing 185 pounds. Melanie Rollins!" AJ tells the announcer to go and for the match to start. I start to hit her in the face, but she got me in a hold at the turnbuckle. I was able to put her in my hold, and she taps to give up. "Your winner by submission and the new Divas Champion, Melanie Rollins!" My dream has finally come true! I finally put AJ in her place for good. I'm what's best for business.


	6. A Very Big Mistake

I was so happy to have the Divas championship in my hands, and away from AJ. Dean tells me "Great match tonight Melanie. You did great!" I tell him "Thanks. I knew I was getting this one way or the other." After going to the locker room, I get a big surprise from my cousin Lynn. I tell her "Oh my God! It's great seeing my awesome cousin!" She tells me "Me too! Where's Colby? I want to see that rascal." "He's next door, go see him" I reply, She leaves and I sigh with relief. Why was she really here? To hook up with Ambrose? I don't think so, It's been half an hour already, we're supposed to be at the hotel already. I get a ride from Nattie instead, and just move on from that. Is he cheating on me again? I really don't want to know, At 11:30 at night, he gets back smelling like Lynn. I hope he didn't sleep with her, or I'm going to kill him. Now to face the music

I ask him "Where were you Dean? And tell me the goddamn truth!" He tells me "Okay you caught me. I slept with your cousin Lynn." I freaking knew it! "Why would you do this to me again?!" I shout. he says "I'm sorry Melanie! I made a mistake!" "Get out of here Ambrose before I flip my lid!" I scream out very loudly. He grabbed his stuff and left. Why would he do this to me? This happened once, but twice?! I knew he would slip up once again, because I have a plan to get back at Lynn by going to her boyfriend, and to see how it feels betraying the Lopez family. Let's see how this is gonna go. Operation: Get Back at Lynn is in effect.

The next day, I wake up to missed calls from Dean and Lynn. What did these two vultures want with me? One betrayed me and the other cheated on me with a family member. I tried getting a hold of her boyfriend, but that backfired on me. I found out that he broke up with her, after finding out about my boyfriend slept with her. How am I going to get back at her now? I hear someone knock at the door, only to see my boyfriend standing there. "What do you want Ambrose? I thought my cousin wanted you not me." He tells me "I'm sorry Melanie. She used me, don't take that the wrong way. Take me back please?" My cousin is known for using guys in the past. "I'm giving you another chance. Don't screw up this time or else.' He gives me a hug and I start crying tears of joy, I was happy to be back with him again.

Everything in my life right now is a roller coaster, with my cousin sleeping with Jon, winning the title, and my parents only caring about my brother. I didn't want anything to do with the other side of my family, and only concentrate on the important things right now, my relationship with Dean, and my wrestling career in the WWE. I had to get prepared for Raw tonight at the Staples Centerm and prepare for my little segment called "Melanie's Meanest" I was happy and excited but mortified and scared at the same time. This was my first segment since debiting a week ago. Dean asks me "How does it feel carrying that title around now?" I tell him "It feels weird but awesome. I'm really looking forward to tonight though." I got everything in my life right now, success, fame, and the one and only Dean Ambrose. I hear my name getting called.

*Segment Time*

"Two minutes till your segment," The director says. I said with joy "I'm ready!" Two minutes have past, and my segment has started." Renee asks me "How does it feel being the new Divas champion?" I tell her "I'm super happy I won the championship. I deserve this title, I...", It was all I could say until I get rudely interrupted by guess who? AJ Lee. "That was my title!" AJ screamed out. "But that's okay, you can borrow it my friend, but when I get my rematch, I will win my title because I deserve it, you're just a rookie!" AJ exclaimed and then attacked me! She threw a series of of punches. I couldn't believe what was happening, but I knew I had to fight back. I grabbed AJ by the hair, turned her over, and threw myself a series of punches to her. Referees came to pull us off of each other. AJ screamed out to me "I want my title! Give me my title! Give me my title! That title is MINE!" And she says that that she's not crazy, ha please!

*Backstage After Segment*

I walk around to find Dean to ask him if he saw my backstage brawl. The brawl was pretty fun and entertaining to me. I can't find him, but then I thought that maybe he'd be in his locker room, he's always there. I went to his locker room and knocked on the door. I called his name twice, and he ended up not answering. I was starting to get angry, Maybe he's not there, I definitely have to check. So I went in, and I couldn't believe my eyes! Dean was with Lynn! But what was he doing? Yep, definitely making out with Lynn. I yelled "What are you doing?!" Both Ambrose and Lynn jumped , and they were shocked to see me. They tried to leave, but I blocked the door, I pushed them in the room, and locked the door. I scream out "Really? Really? REALLY? WHY would you do this to me Dean, AGAIN?!" He was at a loss for words!

What will he say to Melanie? You'll find out in the next part!


	7. A Taste of Revenge & Jobs On The Line

"Really? Really? REALLY? Why would you do this to me Dean? AGAIN?!" He tells me "It's not what you think Melanie! She got to me first!" I slapped him in the face and ran out of the room crying. I hide in a room and Roman finds me. He asks "What's wrong Melanie?" I tell him " .Lynn" as I start breaking out in more tears. "That piece of shit! Need a shoulder to cry on?" He asks. I hug him very hard and he pats me on the back for support. "Thanks so much Rome. I reall-" he interrupts by kissing me. I continue along with him and get very comfortable. This felt very wrong, but this was the only way to get back at Dean. I tell him "I'll see you in your room later." 1 hour later after Raw, I leave with him and get to the hotel quickly. We continue our bittersweet moment and I enjoyed it. That's what Dean deserves!

The next day I wake up next to his friend. I guess last night was the best one yet! I asked him "How ya feeling babe?" He tells me "I actually feel good. Last night was the best one ever." I rapidly ran to the bathroom, and threw up a whole damn lot. Oh jeez don't tell me I'm pregnant. I grab a test and se if it's positive or negative. I waited two minutes, and the "+" sign showed up. How am i going to hide this from Dean this time? I told Roman "Colby or Jon cannot find out. Promise me you won't tell him. Please? " "Don't worry Melanie, my lips are sealed." I grabbed my stuff and went back to Dean's room. Let's see if he doesn't notice.

Dean asks me "You still mad at me Ceci?" I tell him "Yeah. What you did last night was wrong! I just need to get my stuff prepared for the SmackDown taping in Tampa tonight." He starts grabbing around my waist, but I push him off of me. "What the Hell was that for?!" "That doesn't mean you still get near me!" I grab my things and storm out of the room. I got in my rental car, and drove to the airport to leave for Tampa. I'm just glad he doesn't know about Roman knocking me up, and the events leading up to that happening. There was was a lot of fans at the terminal, so I signed a few things and get on my flight. I needed to get my mind off things, then I hear a dep voice say "Hey there beautiful." I turn to see Roman sitting next to me. "Hey babe, didn't expect you here." He starts hugging me, and I lay my head on his shoulder. Am i doing things right?

. The flight lasted for two hours, and it finally landed in Tampa. I tell him "We're not too far from your town." "You're right. Let's get to the hotel, and spend some time before going to the arena. " He says. We go straight to the arena and get prepared for SmackDown later on. I see him putting on his vest, and I started daydreaming. What the hell was going on in my damn head? I had to prepare for my in-ring segment with Dean tonight. It starts off with me talking about winning the Divas title, then he comes to talk about how I don't deserve it, just because I'm just a rookie who got jumped up the main roster. Why did I have to do it it with Mr. Cheatpants? Even after last night on Raw? I was stretching, and I see an angry Dean come towards me. I run but he pushes me against the wall. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Oh shit who told Dean?

"Who the hell told you?!" I shouted

"Seth." Dean told me while pushing me against the wall harder.

That litle shithead. I quickly ran to Seth furiously.

"Why did you tell Dean I was pregnant? It was supposed to be a damn secret." I shouted

"Well it would be nice to let him know sometime" Seth said rolling his eyes

"Don't roll your eyes at me." I said all sassy like.

Seth walked away. It was almost time for Dean and I's segment.

I heard my music hit and took one last breath.

I stared at the ring and started to head down. Once I started talking Dean interrupted.

Dean's POV

I have to tell the world. I have to say it. I interrupted her talking.

"How about you tell the world that you got pregnant by Roman huh?"

Part of me regrets saying that but the other part of me thinks it felt good.

Melanie's POV

I stood there in shock. I couldn't even cry. Next thing I knew, Triple H's music hit

"Your job in now on the line, you made a-" Triple H got interrupted by Roman.

"It's my fault. Not hers. I would do whatever I can to keep our jobs." Roman said rushing down to the ring.

I stood there thinking. What did I get myself into?

"Tonight, Roman wil face Seth in a street fight. If Seth loses, you get to keep your job. If you lose. You AND Melanie are fired!" Triple H stated

I looked over to Roman and shook my head.

"Deal." Roman said and dropped the mic.

Dean's POV

I saw Triple H and Stephanie head toward me.

"Why would you go out there and tell them about their personal life?"

I started to feel guilt all over me.

"I-I don't know. I guess I got jealous."

They turned and walked away.

What have I done?


	8. Losing Our Jobs & Regret

Melanie's POV

I went backstage and thought "What did I really get myself into?" Dean comes up to me, and I end up slapping him twice in the face. "What was that for?!" he shouts "One for cheating on me, and the second one was for letting my secret out you shithead!" I yell back and he walks off. I just need to focus on how this match is going to turn out between Roman & Seth. Why did our jobs have to be on the line, I mean seriously?! If Dean didn't do this in the first place, I would still be working.

Roman's POV

The match between Melanie's brother and I is making me feel nervous and angry. I feel guilty for getting her pregnant, and for that douchebag Dean to pay for what he's done to screw up my career big time. I regret ever making out with her, and for trying to get her pregnant the first time. Melanie comes up to me and says "Good luck tonight Rome. I hope you win this." I tell her "Thanks Mel, I'm going to need it. This match is vital between us both." I hug her and she walks away in tears.

Dean's POV

What have I done? I put Roman and Melanie at risk of losing their jobs. Why would they put him in a match between Seth? I try to talk to Mel but she tells me "Leave me alone Ambrose, you've caused enough damage!" I end up getting slapped in the face again. What is her goddamn problem?! I go to my locker room, and I see Rollins standing there. What the hell does he freaking want?

Seth's POV

Dean comes in and is scared to death to see me. I tell him "Break up with my sister Ambrose, or else it'll end bad for you." he asks "Why?" "Because if you don't , I'm making Roman lose and both of them get fired." I say to him. He tells me "Fine, I'll leave her. It's for her own good anyway." I leave with an evil smirk on my face. This better work, hopefully.

Melanie's POV

Roman's match with my brother was next, and I was nervous on how this was going to turn out. Dean comes up to me and says "I'm breaking up with you Mel. It's for your own good." I start crying and he just walks away like nothing. What is going on? Is there something I don't know about? I look on the monitor to see that their match is coming up, let's see what happens now. I hope Roman wins this for us, and for our jobs here.

Mine and Roman's career is on the line, thanks to that prick Dean. If he never said that I'm pregnant and Roman caused it, I wouldn't be in the situation where I am now. The match was about to begin, and I had many thoughts circling in my head. What if he wins, but what if he loses? I would have no job at all. "That's it. I'm going out there." I told myself. I jogged out to the ring and it became a distraction to both Roman and Seth.

Roman's POV

What the hell is she doing down here? Does she want me to lose or something? I need to just focus on the match and not Melanie. Next thing I knew, Seth pulled me from behind and slammed me to the ground.

Melanie's POV

What have I just done? I made a distraction to Roman and now he's losing. What the hell is wrong with me? Do I want to be fired? Dean's music hit. Oh damn. What have I done? He ran up to me and kissed me before running into the ring and beating up Roman. I was pissed. Why would he do that? He betrayed me.

Roman's POV

Great. Just great. I knew Seth had this planned this all planned out. I'm laying in pain and seeing more people come. I'm screwed. Next thing I remember, is that I got curb stomped and heard Seth winning, I couldn't help but to lay there in shock, I have no job. Melanie has no job.

Melanie's POV

I can't believe it, I have no job anymore. I ran into the ring to get Roman, and come to his aid. He laid there in pain, and whispered to me "I'm sorry, I tried my best." then he went silent. I shouted out for the doctors, and they called for the ambulance. They put him in a stretcher, rolled him backstage, then into an ambulance.


	9. Payback's a Bitch

At The Local Hospital

Melanie's POV

I was with Roman at the hospital, after that crazy street fight between him and my crazy brother. I asked him "How much are you hurt?" He tells me "Well I'm suffering from a concussion, broken rib, and a bruised leg." Geez what he had to go through to save our careers, but for my brother to take that away from us like that. I started making out with him, then I hear someone clear their throat. I look over to see me traitor brother Colby here

Seth's POV

I come in to Roman's room, only to see them making out. They got scared and mad at the same time. "What the hell do you want Rollins? Want to rub it our face once more?" He asks. I tell him "No, I came to give you guys your last paychecks. Remember that I beat your boyfriend in that street fight." Melanie tells me "I know you set Dean up to break up with me, just so you can have a winning advantage." How'd she know this? Then Roman lunges at me with a punch to the face. What the hell is his problem?

Roman's POV

I start punching that traitor, pulled his hair, and then curb stomped him. This idiot cost me and my girlfriend's career, and is going to pay for it. I grabbed an empty bed pan and hit him twice in the skull. "Stop it Roman. Just lay down before you cause more chaos! Please?!" I laid back in bed, then the only thing I hear is that idiot Seth in pain. He knew what was coming to him and at the right moment, and as revenge for what happened at Smackdown tonight. Then another traitor comes in, the crazy Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose.

Dean's POV

I came in, only to get a dirty look from both Roman and Melanie. She tells me "Get out of here Ambrose, or you'll end up like my brother." I look over to see Seth on the ground, all beat up with two bumps on his head. "I just came to apologize Mel, your brother set me up so Roman can lose." Oh jeez why'd that come out of my mouth? Then she starts getting near me with a bed pan, what now?

**Melanie's POV **

I had a bed pan in my hand, because that prick Dean said what I needed to hear. I ask him "So my brother set you up? Then why'd you kiss me and beat up Roman?" He tells me "Your brother told me to do that to piss you off. It was a part of Seth's plan all along. Blame him, not me Mel." I had to believe him, because my brother is a scumbag and Ambrose is an ex I trusted.

*4 Months Later*

Melanie's POV

I woke up to someone calling me. I picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Roman.

"Hey what do you want?" I asked tiredly

"I just wanted to let you know, Dean and your idiot brother beat me up again."

"Oh my god are you okay?" I asked in concern

"Just a few cuts and bruises. At least I didn't get too hurt." Roman had a sincere sound in his voice.

"Thank god. I'm happy that you didn't get badly hurt." I said

Should I tell him I'm having triplets? I'm gonna have to..

"Hey Rome? Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" He questioned

"I'm having triplets." I admitted

Roman's POV

Melanie is having triplets and I'm the father? I couldn't talk because I was so in shock. All I said was "Congrats" then I hung up. I couldn't believe it. I'm happy but really shocked. I never thought we would have triplets.

Melanie's POV

At least I've got that off my chest. I've been hiding in that for a week now and it pained me to say it. I laid down and rested hoping the three little babies inside me will get some rest too.

*3 in the morning*

Melanie's POV

I get a call at three in the morning from an unfamiliar voice

"Hello? Is this Melanie?" The man asked

"Yeah?" I questioned

"This is Dr Goodman. Your fellow friend Dean is here. He got in a car accident and he wants to see you. Don't worry he'll be alright." The doctor said in a formal voice

"I'll be right over."

I quickly hung up the phone, grabbed my jacket and headed to the hospital.

I walked in and asked the receptionist and asked what room is Dean in.

"Room 25" the receptionist said in a light country accent

I quickly headed into the room and seeing Dean there lay in pain. I stroked his face and asked "How bad are your injuries?"

"The doc said I just have a broken arm." Dean said looking down

Before Dean could speak again, I kissed him. He was speechless.


	10. Finding Out The Truth & Sad News

* Recap from last chapter*

"Before Dean can speak again, I kissed him. He was speechless."

Melanie's POV

I just kissed him, what was going on through my head? He asks me "Why did you kiss me Melanie?" "I just wanted to. It feels weird not feeling you, but I'm going home. Text me if anything." I quickly leave the room and get back in my car. I get a text from Roman saying "Guess what? We got our jobs back!" I reply with "That's great babe! I'm on my way home from the hospital :)"__It took me a half hour to get back home. When I opened the door, I see my brother beating up Roman very badly. Why is he back?

Roman's POV

I see Melanie come in the door, and she's in shock at what's happening. Her brother runs off in a damn hurry. I hear her tell him "_You son of a bitch! I'm telling our boss about this!" _10 minutes later, I get put on a stretcher, and then carted off into the ambulance. A breathing mask was put on my face so I can fall asleep. It was all a blur to me, then we got to the hospital in fifteen minutes. I hear Melanie screaming out if I'm okay. I got put in a room, and see Dean here as well. What the hell?

Dean's POV

I was in the middle of eating, then I see doctors and nurses bringing in a strong and big dude. I look over, and see that it's Roman next to me. Why did he have to be brought here? Melanie comes in, and is shocked to see me. "What's wrong Mel?" I ask. She tells me "Uh nothing, just wanted to see if Rome is okay." "Did you ever tell him what happened between us?" I say. Roman asks "What do you mean?" Melanie tells him "I actually kissed Dean when I came to see him." He gets all mad and punches me in the face. I'll never stop getting used to that, even from Melanie.

Roman's POV

Why would she kiss Dean? I was really confused.

"Mel why would you kiss Dean?"

"I don't know. He just looked hurt all over. I couldn't help but kiss him." Mel had a shaky sound in her face. Next thing I know, she was gone

I quickly turned and looked at Dean still in pain. I smirked widely and he gave me a dirty look.

*2 weeks later*

Melanie's POV

I need to call up Roman.

"What do you want?!" He said angrily without saying hello.

"Do you want to know the genders of the babies or not?"

"I guess" Roman said while laughing

"2 girls and a boy." I stated

All I could hear is a small laugh and then he hung up. I rolled my eyes and set my phone down.

I get another call thinking it was Roman, but no, it was my mother.

"Hello?" I asked

"Sweetheart, your father passed away an hour ago." My mom said trying not to cry.

I couldn't do anything but hang up the phone and cry.


	11. A Very Big Shocker

Melanie's POV

I went back home to Davenport to help my mom, ever since my father passed away and have to arrange his funeral. I text my brother, but he doesn't bother to reply back after we stopped talking. I get a phone call. I look at the caller ID and it's Colby, of course. "What do you want Cecilia?"He asks angrily. I tell him "Dad passed away. Mom wants you to come home to help." He tells me "I'm busy right now, I'll come in tomorrow."I hear my ex in the background, then the call cut out. What was he doing with Dean in the first place?

Dean's POV

I ask him "Who was that babe?" He tells me "That was Cecilia, she told me our dad passed away. I have to go back to Davenport." I couldn't help but feel bad for my boyfriend for his dad's passing. I have to go with him for support. I start comforting him, and he starts crying in my arms. Ever since we started going out, I started liking him more and more. I tell him "I'm going to Davenport with you, you're not going alone." I give him a kiss on the forehead. Now to face this and my ex Melanie.

Roman's POV

I was still pissed at Mel for kissing Dean two weeks ago, and to find out we're having 2 girls and 1 boy. This is not how I planned my family, but i have to support my girlfriend and my future children. I get a text from her saying **"**My dad passed away. Please come 2 the funeral." I text back "I'll come 2 support you and your family. I'll fly in tonight, love you. -R" I'd imagine what she's going through right now, and how I'm not there with her. I regret ignoring her, and for now being happy about what our kids will be. I'll support my girlfriend no matter what through this hard time.

Linda's POV (Melanie & Seth's Mom)

I was sad that my kids' father passed away, and for Cecilia taking it worse than Colby. I hear her car come up the driveway, so I got the arrangements prepared for her. She comes in the door, and just cries in my arms. She says "I miss dad so much! Why did this have to happen now?!" I tell her "I don't know baby girl, but I miss him too." I let her sit down to relax, and I went outside on the porch for a long-awaited smoke. My son and daughter don't have to suffer through this, especially me. I was smoking my cigarette, and I see Colby with another guy making out with him. What the hell was that? How am I keeping this from Cecilia?

Melanie's POV

At the very end of the funeral when everyone was leaving, my mom brought me to the car and had a sad face.

"What's wrong mom?" I said with a concerned voice

"Sweetheart, I caught Dean making out with your brother." She said while looking at me straight in the eyes

I was in shock. The only thing I could feel was shock. My brother kissing Dean? It didn't seem true at all, but I have to believe my own mother. My own flesh and blood was kissing another man.

"Are you serious?!" That was all that could slip out of my mouth

"Yes sweetie. I'm sorry" My mom said while exiting the car

I look down and could think of nothing else but Dean kissing Seth

*4 Months Later*

I'm up not feeling so good making breakfast. I suddenly felt something.

"Roman!" I screamed

"He's not here" Dean said slowly walking in

"Well my triplets are coming!" I screamed while holding my stomach

"I'm taking you to the hospital. I don't care what you say." Dean said with an attitude


	12. The Big Day

Melanie's POV

I was in so much pain, and it was because I was finally in labor with my kids. I scream out "GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Dean tells me "I'm trying hard Mel! There's so much goddamn traffic!" I get a call. I look at the caller ID and it was Roman. "Where are you Mel?" he asks. I tell him "I'm with my brother's boyfriend. He's taking me to the hospital" Oops, wasn't a good time to tell him that. I quickly concentrated and just hung up on him. The pain was getting worse now! I hope I can trust Dean to get me there in one peace

Dean's POV

I see that Mel is in a lot of pain, in ten minutes I managed to get her to the hospital. I scream out "I got a pregnant woman here! She needs help!" A nurse comes out of nowhere and takes her to the nearest room. They were telling her "You got to push harder Cecilia!" She wouldn't budge so they had to put IV's in her. I went out of the room to call Roman, but it went straight to voicemail. I kept calling him over and over, but he doesn't want to answer. I called again and he finally answered.

Roman's POV

I kept getting texts and phone calls from Dean, so I had the guts to finally answer his call. "What do you want Ambrose? Trying to hook up with my girl again?" I asked annoyingly. "No! Your girlfriend is going into labor! You need to get to the local hospital in Pensacola!" I hung up and got in the car to catch the next flight to Tampa. This was in important day in our life, and I wasn't going to miss something this good to me and my girl. I tried to get to my flight in time but I ended up missing it. Is this a dream or not? I wasn't going to be there for the birth of my kids.

Seth's POV

I kept trying to get a hold of Dean, but he decides not to answer my texts and phone calls. 10 minutes later, I get a text from him saying "Sorry 4 not calling back. Your sister is in labor. Plz come to support her, please?" I text him back with "I'll be there very soon. Love you. ;) – S" Why wouldn't I be there for Ceci, I mean she's family so I have no choice but to support her and my boyfriend. I caught a quick flight to Tampa then drove to Pensacola. Last thing I remember is running a red light, and getting hit by a car headfirst. I hope I stay alive as long as I can.

*after having the babies*

Melanie's POV

"What will you name the babies?" Dean asked

"The girls' names could be Isabella Marie and Rose Marie. The boy could be named Dean, after you." I smirked

"Aww" Dean started to blush

I looked at the babies and they are so damn cute. I'm definitely proud to be a mother.

*Fast forward to Seth's birthday party*

"Come on Rose, we have to go to your uncle's birthday party." I told my little Rose

I shut the door and started the van. On the way, I started thinking that I'm starting to accept Dean and my brother together as a couple.

As we arrive to the party, Roman comes over and welcomes us.

"Hey Rome, can you take our kids so I can talk to Dean and Seth?" I asked

"Sure" he giggled looking at our little Dean sticking out his tongue.

I walk over to Seth and Dean "Hey, I need to tell you something."

"Alright tell away" Seth said kissing Dean.

"I'm starting to accept you two as a couple. Honestly, I you two are so cute together."

"I was waiting for you to say that sis." He said while rubbing my head then walking away.

Well… He took it pretty easy that I accept that they are a couple. I walked back in to ask Roman where our kids were. As soon as I walk in, what do I see?! Roman kissing my cousin.

"What are you doing Roman?!" I screamed out.

He looked at me then walked out.


	13. Playing Mind Games

Roman's POV

I still can't believe that I made out with Mel's cousin. What the hell was going through my head? I asked Dean "Have you seen my girl anywhere?" He tells me "She's with an old friend of hers outside." I walk outside to the backyard, and see her talking to Dean's cousin Jazmine. As a walk towards her, she gives me a dirty look. I tell her "I'm sorry for what I did Mel. It was an honest mistake." She tells me "It didn't look like a mistake to me. Looks like you enjoyed it. Stay away from me and the kids." I walked away in disappointment. How will I fix this?

Melanie's POV

I still can't forgive him for what he did, and him being away from the family is a good choice. I get a phone call from Roman, but I decide to ignore it. Why is he trying to call me? I want nothing to do with him anymore. I heard the doorbell ring, and I see that it's my ex's close cousin. She asks me "You okay Cecilia?" "I'm okay, just taking care of my kids. I'm ignoring my guy for now." I say back. She asks me "Do you know where your brother is?" "At the hotel. See you soon." I'm glad she left already, it kills me seeing her. What in the hell does she want with Colby anyway?

Seth's POV

It's been a long day, a great party with the people I love most, and my sister Cecilia accepting me and Jon as a couple now. I'm planning to propose to him this weekend, but I need Ceci's help doing that. He tells me "I'm going out with Cecilia. I'll be back in a while" "Okay be careful! Love you" After he leaves, his cousin comes over. I ask her "What do you want Jazmine?" She says "I want to spend time with my cousin's boyfriend." "I actually need some-" I get cut off by her soft and luscious lips. I knew I was deceiving Jon, but it was a good cause. Things lead to another and the night got good.

Dean's POV

I had some chocolate and a movie for the both of us, but I saw the unthinkable. I saw my cousin and Rollins doing it together. Why would he do this to me? I was going to propose to him tonight, but I guess that's out of the question now. I threw the roses in the garbage. I got in my car and went to Ceci's place. "What do you want Ambrose? I want to be left-" I cut her off by making out with her. I want this to be like the day we first met almost a year ago. She says "I want this moment to last forever Jon." I tell her "I do too." We just continued doing this for the rest of the night. It was for my cheating boyfriend's own good, and for revenge.

Roman's POV

I woke up hearing my phone ring next to me.

"What do you want?" I said with a tiring voice.

"This is Vince McMahon. I would like to tell you that yourself and Melanie and reinstated and you are scheduled to compete Monday. Good luck." After he said that he hung up.

I quickly picked up my stuff and told Melanie.

Melanie's POV

Why would Vince want Roman and I back?

*Monday night*

Seth's POV

Great. I have a segment with Dean in a few. How wonderful

Dean's POV

I need to to tell the people what Seth did to my cousin. I'm still pissed about it.

I started to head out to the ring and stared Seth down. I enter the ring and immediately ask him "Why'd you kiss my cousin?"

Seth's POV

He really needs to shut up. How would he like it if I told them about my personal life?

"Can you not talk about our personal life?! It'd mean a lot. Maybe you have something you would like to confess something yourself."

"You're right. I do have something to confess... I slept with Melanie by mistake." Dean confessed

The crowd was shocked. It was dead silent.

*later that night*

I head back out to the ring to call out Dean. Before I knew it, he came out behind me.


	14. The Lunatic Fringe Actually Loves Me?

Deans POV

I was in the position to get curb stomped. Well fuck. His foot was about to connect with my head. I held my breath and got ready to get stomped. Before I know it, Melanie's music hit. Thank god I thought to myself, but what is she doing out here?

Seth's POV

Why the hell was Melanie out here? I was about to hurt Dean and she had to interrupt me.

"What do you want?!" I yelled at her.

I watched her pull Dean out of the ring and ran backstage. What wimps. I just shook my head and left the ring.

Deans POV

"Hey... Thanks for saving me from Seth."

"No problem. Dean I have to say something..." Melanie said looking at the ground.

"What is it babe?" I questioned.

"I-I'm pregnant. You're the father." Melanie was about in tears.

"I'm happy for you. Don't cry. " I held her close, trying to calm her down.

We left the arena and headed for my car.

*3 months later*

I really am starting to fall deeply in love with Melanie.

I walked up to her with a ring behind my back.

"Hey." I got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Melanie's POV

"Oh my god yes! " I screamed.

Dean came over and hugged me. I know Seth wouldn't like this but I should tell Roman. I quickly called him and told him the good news.

"Hey Roman. Deans proposed to me!"

"Congratulations..."

Roman didn't seem to happy.

"Are you alright Rome?" I asked.

"I still have feelings for you, but now I don't have a chance with you."


	15. Long Lost Love & Deceit From Within

Melanie's POV

I can't believe that my ex Roman still had feelings for me. How did that happen? I didn't even want to know, and I just blew it off. I asked Dean "How do you feel about us having our first child?" He told me "I feel really happy about this. Now your brother can't bother us anymore." That is true about what he said, now my family can't bother me anymore. I know my brother is pissed off at me for my boyfriend getting me knocked up. Let's see how this goes.

Dean's POV

I knew something was wrong with Melanie, but I didn't know why. There was something inside that was eating her alive, so I was going to find out what that was. I asked her "What's going on? Are you okay?" She tells me "Yeah, just feeling a bit tired and sick. Roman still has feelings for me." Was she serious about this? Why does this idiot still like my girlfriend, it doesn't add up at all. I'm going to confront him and beat the hell out of him like there's no tomorrow. How will this go?

Roman's POV

I feel bad that I can't back to my ex-girlfriend since she's pregnant and engaged to that prick Ambrose. I hear the doorbell ring, and I see that it's that ass Dean. I ask him "What the hell do you want you damn lunatic?" He tells me "You need to leave Melanie alone! She doesn't like you anymore!" Next thing I remember is him beating me up. I hear Melanie scream out "Get off of him Dean! You're going to get arrested again!" She helps me get up and tells him to leave. The unexpected happened, she kissed me.

Melanie's POV

I wanted to feel his lips again, so I just let it go a bit further. He says "It has been too long not being with you." I tell him "Yeah, too long. What about Ambrose? You know what, never mind." At home, I get a call from Colby. "What do you want?" I ask angrily. He tells me "I'm in the hospital, I got in a car accident. Can you come and see me?" "Alright fine. Don't keep your hopes up though." I hung up on him, and snuck off to see my older brother in the hospital. I actually want to see him, and to help someone I care about, my own flesh and blood.

"What exactly happened?! Tell me the truth!"

"The light turned green and all I could remember after the light turned green, is a SUV speeding towards me. Then I woke up here. The doctor told me that I'll survive, but it's going to be a long recovery process."

"At least you'll be alright. I don't want you to die. You're the best brother I could ever have." He said while smiling.

Seth's POV

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" she sounded like she was a bit concerned about the question

"Okay, is it true that you kissed your ex?" She looked at me like she was about to seriously hurt me

"Yes, but who told you?"

I can see she was about to cry. I held her tightly in my arms.

"Dean."

Melanie's POV

I sat there in shock.

"I-I gotta go" I rushed out as fast as I can and rushed home.

I walked in and saw Dean standing there. "We're putting our engagement on hold for what you did."

"I didn't mean-"I get cut off by Dean slapping me. I wanted to cry so badly. I ran right to my room and cried my eyes out.

I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?!" I shouted.

In reply, I head "It's Roman, let me in!"


	16. You Actually Still Love Me?

**Melanie's POV**

"Come in."

"Roman shuts the door quietly and lays next to me. "Are you alright?"

I look at him with tears in my eyes.

"Why are your cheeks red?!" He touches it which causes me to gasp in pain.""Dean slapped me. Also, Dean and I's engagement is done." I couldn't stop crying and the tears streaming down my face is hurting my cheek that Dean slapped.

"You still have me." He quiets her with a kiss and starts making out with her.

***Months Later***

**Roman's POV**

"Does it feel good being married to me?"

"Yes! it does!"

"Roman starts kissing her, "I'm leaving in a few minutes for a few days."

"Okay" Melanie giggles "Don't cause so much trouble."/div

"No promises" He shut the door behind him and drove off.

**Melanie's POV**

I walked over and started to watch TV, hoping a few days would go by fast. Someone knocked on the door and scared the hell out of me, I opened it up and Dean rushed in, closed the door and pinned me to the wall.

"What are you doing?!" I said trying to push him off

"Pleasuring you while your husband is gone."

Dean pulled me into a kiss I couldn't resist. I wrapped my legs around his waist and passionately made out with him.

"This feels so good" I whispered in his ear.

"I know it does"

***The Next Morning***

I woke up next to Dean. I felt sick to my stomach.

"You alright?" He laughs

"You got me pregnant! Why?!" She yelled

"I never wanted to leave you."

"Then why did you end our relationship?"

"I don't know. It was a stupid decision" He sighed

"How will I tell Roman and Seth this?"

"Oh I know now." Seth said coming out of the closet.

"This doesn't involve you! Get out!" Dean shouted.

"Alright I'm telling Roman." Seth takes off dialing Roman's number.

Now Dean and I are definitely screwed big time, thanks to an asshole of a brother and manipulator Seth.

What will happen now? Will Roman be really pissed off at me even more? We'll see what happens.


End file.
